1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method and computer program product for issuing a statesave command to attached storage in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems, including data processing systems or subsystems, typically include numerous hardware and/or software components managing different aspects of the operation of the system. For example, components in a storage controller subsystem may include an operating system, device drivers, device adapters, host adapters, and cache management, to name just a few.
During normal operations, each component maintains a continuous log of state data. When the system encounters a significant, problem, the state data can be offloaded to a central buffer and subsequently saved to a non-volatile memory for later analysis and debugging. Such a save of state data may be referred to as a “statesave.” In a conventional offload process, the components are called sequentially to save and offload their state data in a statesave procedure.